Urban Village
by Hiddenray
Summary: His friends were here, but they were different, He was here but the world was different, He will get back, because... he promised himself that he would.


Note: Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own Naruto and neither do you.

Summary :

His friends were here, but they were was here, but the world was will get back, because... he promised himself that he would.

========-Bedroom-========

"Uhhh... my head..." he said, as he got out of his bed.

"Wait!... am I in my room!?" he said, as he suddenly jumped to his feet to check if he was at his was a one bedroom apartment with a kitchen, living room and bath looked like a regular apartment, except for the expensive furniture and ramen posters.

"It looks a bit like my room, but the size and furniture is all wrong." he said, after looking went to the window and looked outside,"That thing is huge!" he said as he looked at a skyscraper.

'I guess I'm not in the Leaf Village', he blonde ninja, who was still wearing his Sage cloke and an orange jump-suit underneath, opened the window and jumped from the 10th floor of his building, he landed on the dark street without a sound or show of discomfort."Now... where am I?"he wispered to himself, as he walked on the street.

========- Unknown Street-========

'This is getting me no-where!'he thought angrily,'All the sign's are just restaurant names which I can barely pronounce', ' I'm better off just asking for directions to the Leaf Village' he thought to himself.

He sees an old man walking by the street, so he goes towards him and ask's,"Hey, old man! Can you tell me the way to the Leaf Village, and also where we are?" The aged man looks at him strangely and then says,"You don't know where you are kid?!", "No I don't, just tell me already, I gotta get back real quick.", "Well... I never heard of this leaf Village, but we're in Green field city, to be more precise with a cosplayer who confuses reality with games, we are in the area closest to the border, so watch your back kid." The man says as he starts walking away."Wait!... Even if you somehow don't know about the Leaf Village, then tell me the direction to the closest hidden village, they can tell me the way to the Leaf Village!"

"Look Kid, this is the first time I heard any of this crap, go bother someone else" and with that, the old man went away.

'That old guy must be loosing his mind at his age, I'll go ask someone else' He thought, as he kept walking on the road, when suddenly,("Honk!Honk!Honk!") two fast moving metal objects nearly hit him, but his reflexes saved him."What the hell was that!?("Honk!Honk!Honk!"), he see's more metal objects with people inside heading his way again, but there were at least ten of them this time."So these guys wanted to hit me with these things huh?, well... Lets see who hits who!" he said as he prepared himself."Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" after shouting the name of his technique, the street is suddenly flooded with over a hundred copies of cars hit and disperses a handful of his clones but eventually all the cars got stuck in a crowd of duplicates."

========-Unknown Street-ten minutes later-========

'Anyone I ask says the same thing', "Leaf village -? Never heard of it", "Sorry, I don't know any village like that", "Are you talking about some anime or manga?"

The answers were all the same, it seemed as if the people never even heard of any hidden village and it looked as if they didn't have any ninjas in the city. 'I even tried using my sage mode sensing abilities, these guys are only civilians with barely any chakra in them, only enough to survive,I tried sensing as far as I could but there isn't even anyone with a high enough chakra to even be a genin!' Naruto thought to himself.' It almost seems like I somehow ended up in a completely different world.',' I'll find a way back home, I have to... I don't even know how my fight ended, and I can't afford to stay here, not just when Hinata told me how she felt about me! I can't belive I was really that dense, that it took a crazy guy pinning my limbs to the ground and Hinata almost dying, to know how she felt about me.' Naruto thought sadly.

========- Green field library -========

"Hmm...", "So, people here can find out anything they want with this 'internet'...huh, sounds fishy to me, that's way too easy... must look underneath the underneath..."Naruto said, as he was henged to look like he was wearing normal clothes and that he didn't have whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Nah!... that's nothing!" said a Naruto look-alike, with black was holding up a book about Space Explorations."According to this book, the guys in this world already went to the Moon!", "I mean that's just unbelievable!"

"Hey! Could ya keep it down you idiot! Some clones are actually trying to learn something here!" said another clone but this one looked a lot older.

The library was filled with clones with some resemblance to the original.

========-Bedroom-Dawn-========

'This world is a lot more technologically advanced than my world' Naruto thought.

("Mmm-Da Da  
>Oh Oh<p>

Baby girl I want ya look keep on puttin' on a show  
>Mmm-Da Da<br>Oh Oh  
>Mmm-Da Da<br>Let's go-" )

"What the HELL!?- is that my phone?", "Where is it- Ha! found ya!" Naruto said as he held up a cell phone, which he found from under his bed.

"Hmmm...", "How were you suppose to answer this thing again ?", "Oh yeah! Swipe the screen!"

'It says, Boss:Hiashi Hyuuga, hmmm... where have I heard that name before? ... Oh yeah!, this is the name of Hinata's Dad!'

"Uh... Hello-?" Naruto greeted.

"You Incompetent Fool! Where have you been all day!? If I find out you were goofing off- ...well, then I have the perfect punishment! No matter, you're available now, so get ready, Neji already left a while ago to check your apartment, meet-up with him and Go!"

"D-did he just hang up on me!?" Naruto screamed.

'Wait a minute... he just said Neji was going to show up'

'I guess that means I really am, in an alternate reality'

========-5 minutes later-========

Naruto was standing in front of a mirror looking at his new clothes, or in other words, the clothes that the Naruto from this world wore .

"I don't look bad, in fact I'd say I look Badass!", he was wearing a silk orange shirt underneath a black jacket with red flames on it's back, and had on blue baggy pants with big pockets on the thighs, he still wore his ninja sandals.

("Ding-Dong~")

"Hey! Naruto! You better be home! If you are, then come out already!"

("Ding-Dong~"),("Ding-Dong~")

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez Neji, your really impatient..." Naruto said as he opened the door.

Neji was standing in front of his door, his left eybrow was twitching,"Oooh! I'm impatient am I?!" he grabbed Naruto's jacket and jerked him," I've been trying to find you all day you know! Where the hell were you!?"

" ",Naruto mumbled."What ? I don't think I heard you!"

"I said I was in the library!" Naruto answered.

"T-the Lirbrary?" Neji said in a whisper."You go To a LIBRARY! of all the days why? why today?"

"Uhh... I dont know ? was something important going to happen today-er this evening?"

"YOU!" Neji said pointing at him, "Get your ass in the car!"

Naruto followed Neji to an expensive looking car.'I saw a car like this in a book... What's it called again? Lambo- something'.

They drove to an abandoned looking area of the city, then Naruto saw it.

'That's like five hundred men! and their still coming!' Naruto thought as he saw a huge crowd of bikers gathered.

'Wait... is that Lee? and Shikamaru along with Kakashi-sensie,Bushier brow-sensie,Chouji,Kiba and Shino.?', 'What is going on?' Naruto thought.

========-Abandoned area of Green field City-========

"You want some you punks!? Come Get some! I'll take you all on!" said one of the seven men, facing against the crowd of Bikers."Oh hey Neji, your Late!"

'This isn't right... It would of made sense if Kiba said that! Heck! It would still make sense even if Shino had said that... But Never In my Life would I think ... that Kakashi-sensie would be complaining about someone being late! and provoking a big number of enemies on top of that!' Naruto thought as he stared at Kakashi intently.

"Um... Naruto? why are you looking at me like that ?" asked the white-haired man wearing a white cloth over part of his face.

"Uhh... nothing! so... when are we going to fight them!?" Naruto asked with excitement.'These guys don't even have genin level chakra! It'll be a piece of cake!'

"Hey... Did that white-haired man just say Naruto?" one of the Bikers whispered."Oh man! I think It really IS him!" panicked the other one."What the hell do we do man!? I heared he took down three gangs in one night and also beat up that psycho-Gaara!"said another biker."Maybe we should just walk away", "I heared if you beg him, he'll let you go." said the same biker."Hey! we have our own legend, we shouldn't be panicking!" a member said, but no one listened to him.

The bikers became nervous when Naruto suddenly whispers and unrest became visible.

"Hah! Thought so! Their not acting so though when Naruto shows up, are they?" said Kiba.

"Kiba, I belive they have a good reason to be afraid, I mean, Naruto is called the 'Berserker' is he not, even I would be scared if I had to face him." said Lee in a low voice.

"Seriously? you'd be scared? Come on! you've known him since you were thirteen man." answered Kiba.

"Yes, but whenever he fights a powerful opponent, his personality changes a little bit, he becomes more bloodthirsty, colder, less merciful...".

"That's just his way of coping with things...you shouldn't think about that stuff, it's not important" Kiba answered while waving his hand.

Ai, a big, muscular, man comes out of the group of bikers, he points his finger toward's Naruto and shouts,"I am the leader of the 'Black Cloud Gang', I have my own legends ... I challenge you Naruto- The Berserker!, to a one-on-one fight, I'm going to prove your legends are fake by beating you up... you've been missing all day because you were afraid of fighting us head on instead of taking us down from the shadows like you did to the other gangs, we even almost succeeded in kidnapping that princess you always guard, you're always guarding her, the only reason you didn't today was because you were SCARED! the only reason we failed kidnapping her was because those other guys distracted us while she escaped, so Fight ME! if you beat me, I'll tell my boys to leave you alone"

"Hey, Neji...Did these guys really try to kidnap Hinata?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

'This guy looks just like the Raikage, but ... I wont forgive anyone who tries to hurt my friends! The Hinata here, may not be the Hinata that I know... but she consider's this world's Naruto as her friend, she trust's him enough to let him guard her... and she was in danger today because she didn't have her bodyguard... no excuses! I'm taking this guy down!' Naruto looked into the Raikage look-alike's eyes with his red slitted ones.

"Letting your boys let me go isn't enough for me! If I beat you! Then your'e going to surrender yourself to my boss!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto and Ai, moved towards each other."You only boast child! That's only possible IF you beat me!" he said to the blonde teen.

Without warning he charged toward's Naruto with his fist reeled back to punch.

"Take this!" his hand was inches away from Naruto's face, when suddenly, he was punched in the gut."ughh!" he flew five feet in the opposite direction,"You're too slow" commented Naruto.

Ai stood back up,"Huh! That was just a lucky shot!" he raced towards Naruto at an incredible speed for a man with his size."Try and doge this!" he tried to karate-chop Naruto with his massive seemed like Naruto hadn't even moved the entire fight, suddenly his arm was grabbed before it could hit, he was then lifted-up and thrown to the pavement.

The amount force with which he was thrown made a small crater on the road.

His body had broken bones now, his blood mas making a small red puddle underneath fight was , the man who could smash a brick wall with sheer strength alone, was defeated without even scratching his opponent.

The bikers, carried their leader away, and fled the area without being told to, lest they provoke the Berserker.

Another story was added to the legend that legend of Naruto.

========-Hyuuga Mansion's Office-11:30 pm-========

"Man! you took that guy down without even blinking Naruto! That was so awesome! He was your BITCH! in that fight!" Kiba said in a praising voice.

"He he... It was nothing! that guy was just relying on his speed and 's just a one trick-pony." the blonde replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Quiet down already! My uncle's about to arrive." Neji tried to silence the two.

"It's alright Neji, its not every day you take down a gang leader like Ai." Hiashi Hyuuga said calmly as he entered the room.

"Hello uncle" Neji greeted with a bow, so did the other men in the room.

"Hey, Hiashi" Naruto greeted from the sofa.

"Ah! Naruto, just the one I've been looking for... now, how about you explain yourself, where were you all day?" Hiashi asked while looking at one else also turned towards him.

'These guys are expecting a legit answer, plus Neji knows I was at the Library, can't make anything new up... Now, why would I need to go to the Library? ... hmm, Aha! Perfect!'

"Today! Naruto! your gona make me fall asleep waiting for you to answer, huh, such a drag."

"Oh! well you see, I couldn't actually remember anything, I was hit by a dozen cars today! So my memory got really foggy, I forgot a lot of stuff so I thought going to a Library would help me remember some I feel like I barely know anything about you guys, especially Mr. Hiashi, I don't even have any memories of you." Naruto replied.'Please buy it~ Please buy it~'

The men looked at each other and then back at Naruto,"Uhhm... Naruto, are you sure you're Ok? You were hit by a dozen cars!" Chouji said."Oh, That ! It's alright! I feel fine!" Naruto answered,'Ha Ha HA ! They bought it... I feel like doing an evil smirk under a red light'

"Well, that explains why you were missing... but why aren't you injured? I mean come on ! Those were cars!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, I think I tried dodging them but hit my head somehow?" Naruto tried explaining.

"Well, we should still show you to a doctor, I'll call Shizune over tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"It's getting a little late, we should all get some rest, we'll meet up tomorrow at one in the afternoon."

Everyone started walking out of the room, Naruto was almost to the door,"Wait Naruto" Hiashi's voice stopped him."yeah?",Hiashi smirked at Naruto and said,"It doesn't matter if you have amnesia, you made both Hinata and Hanabi very worried, so you should think of a way to make it up, for them."

"That's easy!" Naruto answered, with a smile he went out the office.

-Hyuuga Mansion's hall-12:20 pm-

'Whew... Looks like I got a reason why I didn't show up today.' Naruto thought as he continued on his journey to find the door to outside the house.

"Um- Naruto, why are you going to the kitchen?" Said a soft turned around and found Hinata in only her robes."Hey Hinata, I wasn't going to the kitchen, I was trying to find the front door."

"So, it's true?" she asked,"You really did lose your memory?"

"Well, uh, not all of it, as you can see I still remember your name.I only know a little bit about everyone, like for example, the only thing I can remember about you is that you're always nice to me, you like to wear purple and white colors and- that's pretty much it.",'I cant say anything I'm not a hundred percent about, I'm pretty sure she's just as nice as my world's Hinata, and I havent really seen her wear anything other than white and purple clothes'.

Hinata was blushing, while standing really still.'He Know's! He Knows what I like to wear underneath! The only white and purple clothing I have are my undergarments! Did he peak? Noooo! This is so embarrassing!'

"S-so y-you know what color I like to wear?" she asked while looking at the floor.

"Yup! I mean It's the only two colors I've seen you wear! I mean It wasn't that hard to see, well I guess I remember seeing you wear black once, but I guess that doesn't count,",'I remember her wearing black on the funeral of the Old Man.'

'H-he Even knows about THAT! It was just once, I was only trying it out in the changing room! How? How can he know about this? Did he find out I like to watch him, so he thought I should have a taste of my own medicine!? I never knew that he was aware!'

"N-naruto! I-I'll let you off only this one time, but promise you wont do that again" Hinata asked with glossy eyes.

'She must be talking about what happened today, I guess she got scared, I'll comfort her!' Naruto grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes,"Don't worry Hinata it wont happen again! because I promise I'll be right next you every time it happens, no matter what!"

'Naruto! Are you telling me your going to stop peeking and just shamelessly watch me un-dress without hiding!? This is too soon Naruto!'

Hinata's whole face turns bright red and she faints into Naruto's arms.

Naruto watches as Hinata mumbles in her sleep,"Naruto~,watching~,too soon~"

'I guess the stress really took it out from her.'

"Now I also have to find her room...Well, at least she's not heavy"

==============================  
>Review! Review! Review!<br>And that's it for the first chapter... This is just a story that I wrote on a whim... so don't judge me.


End file.
